For Honor, Home, and Love
by LordDreadSigma
Summary: AU. Just a little thought about a certain ancient battle fought on a cliff. Weird little thought should kill a few minutes at least. }:{D


_**AN:**__ First things first this site is really pissing me off; it took three times as long to edit this as it did to write it because I kept trying to do it on the site and it kept deleting everything when I tried to save because for whatever reason it kept losing the connection to the site. And it isn't me, because ever other connection is peachy. Get it together Fanfic, to quote Motor Ed 'Seriously!'._

Now: I needed a little distraction.. and I know I know still working on the other stuff don't get your knickers in a knot.

Don't expect anything near the concept of 'Good' or even 'okay' this is just a quick little thing for my and some of your amusement. So I won't be re-writing or improving this because I lack the talent and time to be honest. Just for a little fun, since the thought jumped in my head…

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own Victorious.

**Open curtain:**

* * *

Cast amongst a sea of bronze a brunette with long flowing hair tied in a bun marches off to face an invasion upon her city-states noble shores. Clad from helm to sandal in the shine of armor forged by the great smiths' mighty hands she advances onward in the name of the master of War. The surge of metal all moving in unison generates an eerie sound of gentle thunder upon the nearing cliffs, bouncing the odd harmony to the sea beyond.

Emotions like fear and pain have long since been burned from her mind, but a longing for her lover's tender embrace holds a tight grip on her battle-hardened heart as they all move to face the foes of their home, those that dare lay claim to that which has been given by the master of War.

Hours pass as the unending waves of brutal conquerors are held at bay by the unbreakable will of the bronze warriors who call War father. Surrounded by the legends born of this vicious fray She holds honor high above them, soaking the earth in the blood of countless foes.

Despite days of bloodshed they hold the line with minimal loss. The gods hold favor on these few to face many, for what else could sway a battle so far in their favor if not the divine?

Enemies rushing from both the front and rear catch the bronze guardians in a dire straight. The bronze know they are not long for this world, and that soon they will rest in the Elysian Fields, but before they go they will drag as many of these vile soldiers to the depths of Tartarus as possible.

The blackened sky covering the whole of the city-state holds a dark omen that too many of the waiting men and women know to mean that they have lost those that mean more to them than any ever shall again. Heartache and tears consume many, but one pale beauty knows her love still fights boldly.. for as long as that might last she will hold dearly to hope…

* * *

**:Intermission:** So even the most sea-addled drunk can get that this is the Battle of Thermopylae in a very brief nutshell. If you don't like cheesy fan-fic author generated endings then you are definitely reading the wrong author's work, ladies and gents.};{)

**:End Intermission:**

* * *

From high in the heavens a tiny hunk of iron bursts from the bitter cold into searing heat. Screeching it slams into the cliff with devastating force, sending the entire ledge ahead of the bronze warriors into oblivion and scores of enemy troops with it. While the remaining forces opposite them are terrified by the event the warriors since birth charge at the distracted forces, shattering their numbers with ease.

A volley of arrows sores over the gap in the ledge, but it holds no concern for the shields of the defenders, who resume their slaughter once the cloud of arrows has passed over them like a swift summer's rain.

Another tiny iron lump impacts the archers across the gap, sending more to their gods by the hundred.. mere moments later another, then another, and another find the enemy. The casualties are rising ever higher as they cluster together while trying to escape the ballistic masses from on high.

From across the entire city-state it appears to be a sight like no other, streaks of red and gold slice the sky before they disappear over the hills.. landing near where they know the battlefield is. Several fear for their loves.. but one pale beauty rallies them, screaming that the gods have answered them with aid and soon all that dare threaten them shall be torn asunder. She knew beyond all doubt that she would not be long from her lover's arms. And many others stand before her at the temple, cheering for their god's efforts.

Bronze washes over the enemy survivors on the defenders' side of the gap, ending them as the divine rain cleanses those distant them. Screams of pain and fear are lost to the explosions of iron upon rock. The cheers of the bronze ring higher, still deepening the terror of those now fleeing.

All at once the barrage ceases, leaving a torn cliff plastered with their fallen foes. Several massive beasts baring ivory are mixed in with the carnage, the giants were so bewildered with confusion that many failed to escape with their masters.

From the devastation a tall warrior clad in immaculate gold, black, and red armor forged not by mortal hands ascends to them. Laughing with a heavy boom the mighty being moves forth through the sea of bronze toward Her. With an enormous grin he draws his blood red blade of similar make to his stunning defenses and hands it to her before disappearing in a boom of fire and smoke.

Holding the blade high she announces that their god has shown his might and given praise for theirs. The others cheer her as his champion as they make their way home, to celebrations and the waiting arms of many.

At the force's head She keeps the blade held high as they crest the hill before their home. Cheers erupt from the city as so many follow her over and toward them. None break rank, but all hasten pace to be with ones sorely missed.

As many rush to meet the returning forces the pale beauty holds her ground before the temple, waiting for a promise to be kept in full and rewarded soon after for many days to come…

* * *

**AN:** Fin, or is this not good enough for that euro stuff? ...eh, oh well, too late now. }:{P

Well that was my distraction for today, back to EH and plenty of others. Seriously that was just a little writing exercise to get me in the zone. I do feel bad if anyone was expecting a more serious and dramatic vibe… so, sorry guys, that's all she wrote. I will accept your reprimanding reviews as punishment. }:{(

Not to bad for a 30min work though. And at least my other stuff is okay, right? Silver-lining, folks. hehehe

_-May Dread watch over you-_


End file.
